


What if… Lois knew the secret all along, but had her own reason to act like she didn't?

by Bigou



Category: DC - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blue Kryptonite, F/M, Kryptonians, Kryptonite, Lois Lane is Kryptonian, One-Shot, Secret Identity, Secrets, Short, What-If, lois lane is a kryptonian, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tittle say it all, and the tags can act as spoilers.</p><p><strong>Please understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.</strong> <em>So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	What if… Lois knew the secret all along, but had her own reason to act like she didn't?

Lois Lane and Clark Kent dated each others for quite some time now, but it wasn't serious in so far. Or at least that was what Lois believed until a few hours ago, until Clark asked her to come to his home, saying they needed to speak. The way he looked at her while saying it didn't suggest he wanted to break up, but rather that he wanted to reveal his biggest secret, the one she acted like she still hadn't figured it out, but had discovered since day one. She hoped to be wrong.

But once in Clark's sofa she discovered, to her greatest horror, that it was exactly what she feared: Clark revealed to her he was secretly Superman. Then, he put a knee on the ground and opened a little box containing a ring. “Lois, would you accept to become my wife?” he asked, before adding “If you need time to make a decision, I'll understand. Discovering my secret can be overwhelming after all.”

At first, Clark thought Lois' tears were born of joy, but it changed once she spoke. “You don't understand, do you?”

Then she told the story of a Kryptonian woman who fled her abusive husband while he was judged for crimes against Krypton. Alas, because of the planet's laws, it also mean fleeing Krypton since, as his wife, her too would be condemned to the phantom zone, and the woman didn't want to be punished for the crimes she hadn't known her husband committed.

“So the woman stole a spaceship and flew toward Earth, not knowing she was pregnant” said Lois. “The F.T.L. engine of her ship wasn't as rapid as the experimental one that was on yours, but it was rapid enough to reach her destination in a month, and for her to realize she was on her way to motherhood. Eight months later she gave birth to a daughter, to which she gave two name, one human and another in accordance to Kryptonian traditions, even if she hated her ex-husband.”

“Later she met with a man from the U.S. army who just lost his wife, left with a child too young to remember her own mother. At first the Kryptonian mother was only the babysitter of his daughter, but she rapidly became the man's friend and, after some years, his lover. They eventually married, the man not only giving his name to his new spouse, but also to his stepdaughter. That said, the Kryptonian woman still hid the true nature of her daughter and herself to the general. That didn't stop them from being happy but, alas the woman became ill, something that hadn't happened since she came to Earth. She died in a few days, only a few years after her Earth-wedding.”

“By then, her daughter was in her late teen and had already manifested and mastered all her powers. This girl, who's Kryptonian name is _Lori Dru-Zod_ , as since grown into a woman you know as Lois Lane.”

Clark couldn't believe what he just heard, especially with how often she had grabbed Kryptonite to trow it away from him and save his life. “Wha?!? Bu— But then, how—”

“Do you see that ring?” asked Lois “The inside is in Blue Kryptonite, taking away my powers, along with my sensibility to its green counterpart. The outside part is in a Kryptonian alloy, which protect any other Kryptonian around me from the radiation of my Blue Kryptonite without being toxic, like lead would. But alas that's not the important part. I'm _Lori Dru-Zod_ , **the biological daughter of General Zod** , the worst enemy you ever faced!”

A crying Lois, or rather a crying Lori, was about to run outside, but Clark took her in his arms before she could. “I don't care who is your biological father. I love you for who you are, not who you're related to.”

After this declaration, Lori kissed Clark, her tears of sorrow changing into tears of joy.

* * *

Months later, the first morning of their honeymoon, the two Kryptonians woke up with the first ray of the sun. The wife looked at her husband dreamily and asked “So, how was that first night in company of _Lori **Kal-El**_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I never said she had a **good** reason, did I?


End file.
